1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an adjustable pair of pliers that is operable with only one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
EP-A-0 218 760 describes pliers of this type, in which the mutual guidance of the branches during the closure phase of the pliers is obtained by means of an articulated arm which passes through the space situated between the two handles. The closure phase is to be understood as meaning the step, in the use of the pliers, wherein, with the two jaws not in contact with an object that is to be grasped, forces are exerted on the handles in suitable directions that tend to bring the jaws closer together.
The main disadvantages of an articulated arm such as this are that there is a risk that the user will trap his fingers, that it is exposed to shock and dirt, and that any freedom of angular movement of the branches with respect to one another is eliminated.
The object of the invention is to provide an adjustable pair of pliers that is operable one-handedly, of relatively simple design, and which affords improved comfort, flexibility and safety in use, while at the same time allowing excellent control over the closure phase.
To this end, the subject of the invention is an adjustable pair of pliers of the aforementioned type.
The adjustable pliers according to the invention may have one or more of the characteristics described in the dependent claims taken in isolation or in any technically feasible combination.